Instruction
by leiasky
Summary: Simon does some fumbling with Kaylee and Mal catches Inara spying on the fumbling. SK, MI. Post Film.


Written for a friend who wanted a little something about Simon fumbling with a bra. . . .Takes place post movie.

**Instruction**

Simon gnashed his teeth in frustration. "Why is this so difficult?"

Muffled, Kaylee's voice answered, "Ain't difficult, you're just not used to -"

Simon hurried to refute her claim - probably a bit too quickly. "I _have_ done this before, Kaylee."

"Coulda fooled me," came an equally frustrated retort laced with clearly identifiable amusement.

"If you'd -"

"You're supposed to be good with them hands, _doctor_ Tam," Kaylee wiggled a bit and turned her head just in time to see Simon's eyes roll into the back of his head at the friction generated by her not-so-innocent movement.

"I could do this if you weren't squirming around so much."

"You like it when I -"

When those hands she loved so much came down heavily on her hips and held her in place, she closed her mouth and bit her lip. With every inch of him pressed intimately against her, most coherent thought fled her brain and she simply locked her eyes with his, mouth watering.

"Stop. Moving." He whispered against the corner of her mouth just as his hands slid up her bare back and tightly grasped the offending garment. He tugged but it still didn't budge.

Kaylee dropped her head to his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his neck and began giggling.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Simon whispered, defeated.

Taking pity on him, Kaylee lifted her head and pressed her lips to his ear. "There's lotsa things you're good at, sweetie. This just don't happen to be one of 'em." In one fluid motion - that Simon would never have been able to follow if it was repeated for him a hundred times over, Kaylee reached one hand behind her back, nimbly unfastened her bra, shrugged out of it and deposited it on the couch beside them.

His mouth instantly dry, though his addled brain would never have been able to form words anyway, Simon leaned back and let his eyes travel down her slender neck to her ample bosom, momentarily forgetting that they were sitting on the couch, in the middle of the common room - in a very public place.

* * *

Mal leaned into Inara's personal space and whispered, his breath hot against the long column of her exposed neck, "Why are we watchin' this? It's painful."

Inara inhaled sharply, flushing with embarrassment at being caught - or the Captain's close proximity, she'd never truly admit which. She straightened and pushed him back a few steps so Simon and Kaylee wouldn't overhear. "I heard voices, Mal, I came to invest -"

Mal cocked his head, and raised his eyebrows in that annoying way he had. "I honestly don't know why you try. I can see right through them lies."

A small puff of indignant air escaped her lips and she turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A giggle from the direction of the common room momentarily interrupted his prepared smart-ass retort. "Mayhaps you need to give the doc some instructions." He took a step back, a victorious smile on his face. "Lil' Kaylee's not gonna stand for her man not knowin' how to -"

Inara raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "How to what, Mal?" She took a step closer, her breath warm on his cheek as she whispered, "Are you sure you remember? It's been so long . . ."

Mal's eyes twinkled for a moment and he shifted backwards, more to keep his wits about him as his trousers tightened than out of a desire to step out of her personal space. He wasn't going to lose this little battle. "How's about we head back to your shuttle and find out?"

Momentarily struck speechless, Inara simply stared at him until a small smile spread across her face. She turned away and said casually over her shoulder, "I don't teach amateurs."

Caught between shock and offense, Mal watched her well-proportioned backside ascend to near the top of the stairs before finally forcing his body to move after her, determined to show her just how much experience he truly had.

END

--------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
